1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to wiring clamps and relates more specifically to a device for holding a wiring harness or a tube on a support.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
One particularly advantageous application of such a device is in holding a wiring harness or a tube on the internal structure of an aircraft or in any other sphere of industry.
However, the invention relates in general to the attachment of a bundle of longitudinal elements or of a tube to a structure.
As is known, in the field of aeronautical wiring, a great many clamps are likely to be used to hold all the wiring harnesses of an aircraft on-board network. Since weight savings are one of the constant concerns of equipment manufacturers working in the aeronautical field, this weight saving requirement is also felt in the field of wiring equipment and, in particular, in relation to the clamps that hold the wiring harnesses.
In the prior art, the devices for holding wiring harnesses are made using a metal clamp produced from a tab bent into the shape of a circular arc and surrounded by a silicone sleeve.
Making the clamp from a metal tab, although advantageous in terms of flexibility, does present a major disadvantage on account of its weight.
It has also been found that the silicone sleeve has a tendency to slide along the clamp and/or to slip off sideways and this firstly makes it less effective, in terms of its ability to hold the wiring, and secondly makes it liable, in the longer term, to damage the wiring harness.